Hanahaki
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Comenzó en un entrenamiento, Ochako no pudo entender porque el solo estar cerca de él le provocaba vomitar flores.


_**Hanahaki**_

_**.**_

Comenzó en un entrenamiento, cuando Izuku y ella quedaron en una situación bastante _comprometedora_. El amplio pecho del chico estaba apoyado con el suyo, y Ochako podía sentir sus tranquilizantes latidos por entre su ropa.

Él era tibio, estaban ambos sudados, y la situación no debería ser comprometedora.

Era un entrenamiento, y en los entrenamientos había roces y toques. No era la primera vez que pasaba, no era la primera vez que Ochako tenía un compañero tan cerca en un entrenamiento: La última vez tuvo sus piernas alrededor del cuello de Kirishima al practicar una llave; otra vez, ella tuvo su cuello entre el brazo de Bakugo mientras practicaban.

Y ninguna de esas escenas eran comprometedoras.

¿Por qué esta lo era?

¿Por qué sentir la respiración y el latido del corazón de Izuku tan cerca de ella le estaba colocando nerviosa?

¿Por qué de repente se sentía demasiado personal el tener sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, porque había intentado aplicarle una llave y no había salido bien?

Su respiración se agitó. Los ojos verdes de Izuku la miraron y el chico le sonrió.

Ochako se sentía nerviosa, alterada y quiso vomitar.

Comenzó a toser. Se tapó la boca y le dio un empujón a Izuku para que él la liberara. El chico rodó y la miró cuando ella se levantó y corrió hacia el baño

Seguía tosiendo, algo parecía haberse atorado en su garganta, raspando por salir.

Llegó al baño de chicas, se arrodilló frente al retrete y tuvo arcadas. Arcadas más la tos y sentía como si su garganta ardiera.

Mantuvo los ojos apretados, las lágrimas en sus ojos hasta que las arcadas y la tos se detuvo.

Cuando abrió los ojos y miró la taza, sus ojos se llenaron más de lágrimas.

Pétalos de color rosa sucios de sangre inundaban el agua de baño.

Oh no, ella no podía.

—¿Uraraka? —la voz de Izuku sonó en la puerta, se escuchaba demasiado preocupado por ella.

Volvió a toser, otros pétalos volvieron a salir de su garganta y cayeron a la taza.

—¿Estás bien?

—S-sí —contestó ella—. Solo me agité mucho.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? —Ochako sonrió, Izuku siempre tan preocupado de ella. Se levantó y descargó el baño, luego fue al lavabo y se enjuagó la boca. Se miró al espejo y agradeció no verse pálida.

—No es necesario —respondió Ochako acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola. Izuku estaba del otro lado con una botella de agua ofreciéndosela. La garganta de Ochako se apretó.

—Entonces bebe un poco de agua —respondió él. Ochako le agradeció, tomó la botella y bebió mientras caminaban hacia la puerta del gimnasio.

Su corazón de estrujaba, su garganta ardía, pero ella decidió ignorar.

_**.**_

Le habían hablado un poco sobre el Hanahaki antes. Era una enfermedad que te daba a entender que sin duda, estabas enamorado. Su síntoma principal era el toser pétalos de flores.

Y Ochako odió eso, porque ella pensó que sus sentimientos por Deku los había dejado el año anterior. Izuku era su mejor amigo, y ella así como él, solo tenían previsto ser héroes.

Pero tenía que salir esa maldita cosa recordándole a Ochako que lo quería y que está vez era con más intensidad.

Buscó en internet alguna cura.

_«El Hanahaki tiene cura. El confesar sus sentimientos y si estos son correspondidos, la raíz de la flor en los pulmones se secará. La otra opción es la cirugía, pero esto provoca que todos los sentimientos que se llegaron a sentir también desaparezcan.»_

Ochako volvió a toser. Revisó su mano para notar los pétalos manchados con sangre. Estaba dudando, una parte de ella pesaba la segunda opción.

Era una buena opción… pero eso significaba no sentir más amor por Izuku.

Eso le pareció horrible a Ochako, porque una cosa era suprimir lo que sentía hasta cumplir su deseo… otra era quitarlos para siempre.

Pero era una opción tentadora, egoístamente tentadora y dolorosa.

Suspiró, dejando caer los pétalos en el bote de basura. Ochako pudo ver cómo caían de su mano con una suave danza.

_**.**_

La segunda vez que tuvo un fuerte ataque fue cuando Melissa, la amiga de Izuku, volvió de USA para visitarlo. Ochako había sabido lidiar con la enfermedad mientras aun sopesaba sus opciones.

Había podido trabajar bien en los entrenamientos y las misiones, trataba de estar cerca de Izuku cuando había más personas, nunca a solas, y aún así, no podía estar tan cerca de él porque comenzaba a toser.

A veces sentía que sus compañeros sospechaban, al menos Mina muchas veces la miraba con sospecha. La pequeña cicatriz en su garganta le decía a Ochako que ella había pasado por algo parecido.

Pero aún así temía, le aterraba, pensar en eso. Pensar en confesarse y ser rechazada, o confesarse y luego no saber que hacer, distraerse de sus estudios, de su carrera, distraer a Izuku.

Pero también el pensar en deshacerse por completo de su sentir por su amigo… le dolía, porque no mostraba una fuerza de voluntad por parte de ella, sino cobardía.

Así que aún mantenía aquella semilla creciendo en su pecho, rasgar su garganta y brotar por su boca.

Melissa era hermosa: ojos azules detrás de unas gafas y brillante cabello rubio, un año mayor que ellos y le traía a Izuku implementos para mejorar su traje que el chico pecoso recibía con ojos brillantes.

Corrió al baño, se arrodilló y vómito varios pétalos con sangre.

Odiaba esto.

Lo odiaba.

Quería que acabara pronto.

Sus lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y se se las secó con furia.

Se paralizó cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y se volvió a cerrar. Ochako miró hacia la puerta para encontrarse con Mina que la observaba atentamente.

—Lo sabía —dijo la chica con una sonrisa triste. Ochako solo se levantó y descargó el baño. No le respondió a Mina, no había nada que decir— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Dos semanas —respondió Ochako. Mina suspiró.

—Es Midoriya ¿no? Te llegó el ataque al verlo con Shield —las mejillas de Ochako se tornaron rosas. Mina le dio una sonrisa compasiva y le estiró los brazos, como una buena amiga haría. Ochako se dejó abrazar de la chica rosa, no era muy cercana a ella como lo era con Tsuyu, pero en ese momento era quien más entendía su situación.

—¿Quién fue el tuyo? —preguntó Ochako separándose de la otra chica. Mina miró hacia otro lado y suspiró.

—Kirishima. Decidí operarme cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de Bakugo —ella le dio una sonrisa triste—. De igual forma lo sigo adorando como un amigo —Ochako se apretó el pecho.

Amigo.

Aunque te operes sigues teniendo sentimientos amistosos por él.

La garganta le ardía, me raspaba.

Si se confesaba solo lo molestaría, solo lo distraería así como se distraería ella misma.

El amor es solo una distracción.

Ya estaba segura de qué decisión tomar.

_**.**_

El amor no es una distracción si tú haces aprovechamiento de aquella química para trabajar en equipo.

Eso fue lo que Kirishima y Bakugo le demostraron. Y Ochako se impresionó al verlos pelear, planear su estrategia juntos.

—Son increíbles —dijo Izuku a su lado. Ochako lo miró y asintió.

Y su garganta seguía raspando.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que había _tomado la decisión_ de operarse, un mes desde y aún no había tomado el valor de hacerlo.

Tosió y se tapó la boca. Limpió con un pañuelo la poca sangre que salía de su boca.

—Tenemos que hacer nuestra estrategia —dijo Izuku y Ochako asintió.

El amor no era una distracción, pero su enfermedad sí. Aquella que la incapacitaba de hacer cualquier cosa cerca a Izuku porque se derrumbaba en tos y arcadas.

Tuvo su tercer ataque en medio de una batalla.

Ella había salvado a Izuku de caer, como la primera vez, golpeándolo esta vez en el hombro hasta que él quedó flotando y cuando Ochako lo liberó, él cayó en sus brazos de forma nupcial.

El chico soltó una risita y el corazón de Ochako se agitó, sintió la flor crecer dentro de ella.

Tumbó a Izuku y comenzó a toser.

Sus manos rasparon y sus rodillas dolieron cuando golpeó el piso. Los pétalos de flores se derramaron de su boca.

No escuchó la voz preocupada de Izuku llamándola por su nombre, sus manos en sus hombros solo empeoraron todo.

Y luego se desmayó.

_**.**_

Despertó en la enfermería. Deku, Tsuyu, Mina e Iida sentados al lado de su cama que le sonrieron cuando la vieron despierta.

—Ochako ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Tsuyu con ojos verdes atentos. Ochako sonrió y cuando sintió la mano de Izuku en la suya, volvió a toser. No se atrevió a quitarla.

Iida se levantó y agitó su mano.

—¡Iré a buscar a Recovery girl de inmediato! —exclamó el muchacho.

—Estábamos muy preocupados por ti —dijo Izuku provocando que el pecho de Ochako se calentara. Ella le dio una sonrisa, aun tapando su boca con otra tos.

Los pétalos cubrieron su mano.

—¿Desde hace cuanto tienes el Hanahaki, Ochako? —preguntó Tsuyu, siempre curiosa y Ochako hizo una mueca. Izuku quitó su mano de la de ella y las agitó.

—¡No tienes que responder si no te sientes cómoda!

—No, es solo… —respondió Ochako y luego suspiró— Un mes.

—Has sido muy fuerte a resistirlo, Ochako —le dijo Mina con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no viniste a mí antes, señorita Uraraka? —la enfermera de la escuela llegó junto a Iida—. Mi quirk no permite desaparecer, pero puedo darle una orden a una de las alternativas de cura si es la que prefiere.

—¡Verdad que hay cura! —exclamó Izuku, sus verdes ojos siempre brillando. Mina le dio una mirada lastimera y luego miró a Ochako que también lo miraba atentamente.

—¿Quiere hablar de esto frente a sus compañeros o en privado, señorita Uraraka? —preguntó la enfermera. Sus compañeros la miraron con una sonrisa.

—Nos iremos si deseas, Uraraka —comentó Iida y el resto de compañeros asintieron.

La garganta de Ochako picó, sintió que se desgarraba como si las raíces de las flores se hicieran más largas y quisieran salir por su boca.

Se sonrojó un poco mientras murmuraba:

—Me gustaría estar sola, si no les importa —sus amigos la miraron y le sonrieron.

—¡No nos importa, Uraraka! —exclamó Izuku. Ochako se dio cuenta de que todos aun tenían sus trajes de héroe cuando se levantaron y salieron, dándole palabras de ánimo.

Ochako les sonrió. Luego se enfrentó a la anciana enfermera que tomaba una silla para subirse y le pedía que levantara la cabeza. Sintió los dedos de la enfermera recorrer su garganta, Ochako soltó un quejido de dolor cuando ella presionó su tráquea.

—Abra la boca, por favor —le pidió. Ochako bajó la cabeza y abrió la boca. Una paleta aplastó su lengua mientras la enfermera iluminaba su garganta con una linterna—. Oh, mi niña. Ya estás en una etapa muy avanzada.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Ochako. Recovery negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre he dicho que no les dicen lo suficiente sobre esta enfermedad —se lamentó y luego la miró—. La enfermedad de Hanahaki tiene varias etapas. Si no se cura con la confesión o la cirugía, sigue avanzando hasta que las raíces inundan la tráquea y…

—¿Puedo morir? —preguntó Ochako, a lo cual, la enfermera asintió con un dejo de tristeza.

—Tiene hasta el día de hoy para elegir —comentó la enfermera—, queremos lo mejor para nuestros estudiantes, por lo cual, la escuela puede darle la orden para una cirugía de emergencia si elige esa opción.

Ochako miró hacia la nada, escuchando a la enfermera pero aun sumergida en su cabeza sobre qué hacer. Una parte de ella había _decidido_ que se haría la cirugía, pero la otra parte aun latía de amor. Le decía que no, que dejara que su sentir fuera grande.

¿Y si se le confesaba a Izuku y éste le correspondía?

Pero ¿Y si solamente esa confesión provocaba una brecha en su amistad?

Izuku se sentiría tan mal al saber que él era la causa por lo cual ella estaba en aquella situación y no podía hacer nada.

¿Si le correspondía por lástima funcionaba de igual forma?

Ochako se mordió el labio. Habían peleado tan bien juntos ese día, solamente su ataque lo había evitado.

Si solamente no lo tuviera…

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, su cabeza hecha un lío.

Siempre era una difícil decisión.

_**.**_

Izuku permaneció en silencio mientras caminaba junto al resto de la clase hasta los dormitorios. No habían tenido noticias de Ochako y él se estaba preocupando. Recordó cuando la vio ahogándose en pétalos, su corazón le dolió al verla así. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era tomar su dolor él.

Ochako era brillante, era sonriente, no se merecía sufrir de esa forma.

Hanahaki.

Enfermedad del amor.

Izuku había investigado sobre ella antes, por mera curiosidad. Jamás pensó que alguien cercano a él tendría aquella enfermedad.

Su corazón se apretó al imaginarse a su amiga sufriendo por alguien, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al imaginar si no le corresponderían… Su garganta se apretó al saber que posiblemente no era él.

Se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos, golpeándose mentalmente, diciendo que no era el mejor momento para recordar la atracción que él sentía por Ochako.

—Espero que Uraraka esté bien —se sobresaltó al escuchar a Iida a su lado.

—Yo espero que tome la decisión correcta —comentó Tsuyu con un dedo en su barbilla.

—Yo espero que si decide confesarse, le correspondan —comentó Izuku, un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

—Ella se va a operar —comentó Mina—. O al menos me dijo eso hace dos semanas.

—¿Ya sabías? —preguntó Iida a lo cual Mina asintió un poco nerviosa.

—¡Ella me hizo jurar no decirle a nadie! —exclamó la chica, pero ninguno de los otros estaba molesto, entendían las razones por las cuales su amiga lo había ocultado. Mina suspiró— Sin embargo, me duele que haya decidido no arriesgarse a confesarse, siente que un romance podría obstruir su camino de heroína.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Izuku, tal vez demasiado fuerte— ¡Kirishima y Kacchan están saliendo y son increíbles aprendices de héroes! —Mina le dio una sonrisa triste, Izuku suspiró—. Sé que es decisión de ella, pero me gustaría decirle que enamorarse no la hace débil. Considero que el amor puede ser una fortaleza, la química de la pareja puede servir mucho en trabajos en equipo —se rascó la nuca con un poco de nerviosismo y se sobresaltó cuando los aplausos de Iida resonaron, alabando el gran discurso de su amigo. Izuku se sonrojó aún más—. Igual si Uraraka desea hacerse la cirugía y no sentir más amor por esa persona, es su decisión y nosotros debemos apoyarla.

Mina estaba tentada a decirle, pero temía desatar algo para lo que Ochako no estaba preparada. Temía que sus suposiciones fueran equivocadas y que Izuku no estaba enamorado o al menos sentía una chispa de amor por Ochako.

—¿Crees que Ochako pueda ser correspondida? —le preguntó Mina. Izuku se volvió a sonrojar y miró hacia otro lado.

—Considero que de quien guste Ochako, debe ser una gran persona. Será muy afortunado de tener el amor de Ochako —Mina apretó los labios, y luego suspiró.

Era ahora o nunca.

_Discúlpame, Ochako._

—Iida, Tsuyu ¿Pueden adelantarse? —pidió la chica rosa. Los mencionados la miraron, se miraron, miraron a Midoriya y asintieron entendiendo que tal vez era algo demasiado privado y respetaban la privacidad de sus compañeros.

—¿Que pasa, Ashido? —preguntó Izuku. La chica se acarició el brazo y suspiró.

—No debería estar haciendo esto, pero es necesario —miró fijamente los ojos verdes del chico—. Eres tú, Midoriya. Ochako está enamorada de ti.

Izuku abrió la boca sorprendido. Su garganta estaba seca y su pecho era un revoltijo de emociones.

—Ochako no quiere confesarse por miedo al rechazo, o a que las cosas se pongan incómodas entre los dos.

Estaba sorprendido, así era él, con una baja autoestima para creer que no se merecía el amor de alguien tan genial como Uraraka. Pero ahí estaba Mina, diciéndole que él era la razón por la que Uraraka estaba botando flores por su boca.

Flores por su boca.

La cirugía, oh no.

—¡No! No se pondrían incómodas, la verdad es que yo… —Izuku se sonrojó.

—No me lo tienes que decir a mí —Izuku miró a su amiga.

—Pero es decisión de Ochako. Ella decidió acabar con sus sentimientos hacia mí, no puedo… no puedo cambiarlo —miró hacia el suelo rascándose la nuca.

—¿Pero no crees que ella merece saberlo antes? Merece saber que sí le correspondes para que tome la decisión bien.

—¿No la estaré presionando? —Izuku era pésimo en el tema del amor, y sentía que Mina tal vez no era la más confiable en ese tema, pero era la que mejor experiencia poseía.

—Tal vez un poco… —murmuró. Pero Izuku escuchó bien. La chica negó con la cabeza—. Dícelo, Midoriya. No tienen que ser una pareja enseguida, pero con tal de que ella sepa que sus sentimientos son correspondidos es suficiente. Pueden comenzar a salir luego de que su sueño de ser héroes se cumpla.

Los ojos verdes de Izuku brillaron, Mina pudo verlo colocándose la mano en la barbilla y comenzando a murmurar. No tuvo que decir más nada, todo estaba dicho.

Izuku miró a su amiga y le sonrió.

—¡Gracias, Ashido! —exclamó el chico y corrió en dirección a la escuela.

Mina se sentía orgullosa, aunque estaba segura que tendría que lidiar con una furiosa Ochako por revelar su secreto, pero si al menos ella estaba a salvo luego de la confesión, era suficiente.

Sonrió para ella misma y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios.

_**.**_

—¿Está segura, señorita Uraraka? —preguntó el doctor botando la paleta en la basura, Ochako podía sentir el picor en su garganta. Su corazón latía al máximo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

No quería hacerlo, pero tampoco se quería arriesgar a que rompieran su corazón o a que Izuku le correspondiera por lástima.

Era mejor no sentir nada.

—Por supuesto —comentó con voz ronca.

El doctor le entregó una bata y Ochako se dirigió detrás de la cortina para cambiarse. La inserción era por su clavícula, y ahí succionarían la raíz que se situaba en su pecho.

Sus movimientos fueron lentos, pasivos, dándole algo de tiempo a su cabeza de arrepentirse.

No lo hizo.

Ella y el doctor salieron del consultorio para dirigirse al quirófano.

—Luego de la cirugía va a tener un día en observación y una semana de recuperación en la escuela, aunque supongo que con recovery girl, serían menos —Ochako asintió. Volvió a toser, más sangre que pétalos cubrió su mano cuando la alejó de su boca.

Su corazón latió al máximo.

Ya esto acabaría.

Solo debía entrar al quirófano.

Solo unos pasos más.

Solo…

—_¡Ochako! _—escuchó. Ochako miró hacia donde escuchó la voz y creyó estar alucinando.

Izuku venía corriendo, ignorando todas las reglas del hospital hacia ella.

¿Como sabía que estaba ella ahí? Y lo más importante ¿Que hacía ahí?

Ochako se detuvo, el doctor la miró y luego miró a Izuku que venía.

—Te espero adentro, solo cinco minutos —advirtió el profesional. Ochako no asintió, solo se quedó mirando a su compañero de cabello verde que llegaba a donde ella y jadeaba del cansancio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ochako con voz queda. Izuku la miró, sus ojos verdes haciéndola temblar.

—Fui a buscarte a la enfermería y Recovery girl me dijo que estabas aquí. Tenía que venir —Ochako le sonrió.

—Gracias por venir a apoyarme, Deku —el chico negó con la cabeza, confundiendo a Ochako.

La tomó de los hombros para que la chica le mirara. Izuku tenía la cara completamente roja.

—¡Me gustas mucho, Ochako! —exclamó.

Ochako sintió que si respiración quedaba atrancada en su garganta. Las raíces temblaron en su garganta y el dolor en su pecho acabó.

Sin embargo, sintió que algo se avecinaba. Hizo que Izuku la soltara y tosió en el suelo.

Vómito pétalos, sangre y ahí, tan diminuta que no parecía que hiciera tanto daño pero casi la mataba: la raíz.

Todo había acabado.

_**.**_

Ochako estuvo en cama por tres horas recuperándose de haber vomitado tanto. Izuku estaba a su lado, rojo, mirándola con adoración.

—Gracias —susurró Ochako, sus ojos en él—. Gracias por devolverme los sentimientos.

—Yo… —tartamudeó Izuku—. Tenía mucho miedo de haber interferido en tu decisión.

—Me alegra que lo hayas hecho —los ojos de Ochako se llenaron de lágrimas y enseguida Izuku se alteró asustado. Sin embargo, Ochako soltó una risita y se secó las lágrimas. Izuku suspiró de alivio y, con la mano temblandole, la puso sobre la de ella. Ochako observó sus manos unidas y sonrió.

—¿Quieres salir este fin de semana? —le preguntó Izuku, completamente rojo.

—Me encantaría.

* * *

_**Nota: Dios! Amé escribir esto… es que ellos son tan hermosos y son mis bebés y AAAAHHH no puedo con todo esto.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado :3**_


End file.
